Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems and, in particular, to tunable filters for radio frequency (RF) electronics.
Description of the Related Technology
A radio frequency (RF) system can include filters for filtering RF signals. For example, an RF front-end can include one or more filtering structures, such as surface acoustic wave (SAW) filters, bulk acoustic wave (BAW) filters, and/or thin film bulk acoustic resonators (FBARs).
The filters can be used to provide filtering to particular RF bands or channels. For example, the filters can have a fixed filtering characteristic versus frequency, such as a passband positioned to pass a particular band or channel while attenuating other bands or channels.